Longing-A Wincest One Shot
by Sound.Soul
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate the happenings in the small town of Onsted, Michigan. When they discover that all of the problems are being caused by the minor god, Himeros (The Greek god of Sexual Longing and Desire), certain feelings are heightened. Wincest (Sam/Dean) First fanfic! One-shot, r&r please! (Cover image credit goes to jmanson on fanpop)


**Author's Note: This is my first published fanfic (what a topic, right?) and I'd appreciate R&R (: It's just a one-shot and it's pretty smutty-smut so be warned. Enjoy your Wincest!**

Sam and Dean had come to the small town of Onsted, Michigan in search of whatever was causing residents to act on whatever sexual desires they might have been repressing. It had caused some scandalous cases of sexual impropriety.

There were two cases of different teachers sleeping with students, numerous divorces being filed when the husband or wife started sleeping with a close friend or family member, and a civil suit for sexual harassment being filed against a boss who actually grabbed and started stripping an employee of her clothing.

Sam had dug up several probable answers to whatever it was that was causing the problems, so he and Dean decided to follow a married man they believed to be acting on a homosexual desire.

After following the man to a hotel, they had approached the person at the front desk to try and get some information, when Sam spotted the teller's name tag. It had said 'Hime Ross' and he only just made a connection to one of his probable answers before him and Dean both were knocked out cold.

Sam awoke with a start, immediately trying to sit up, only to discover that he was strapped down. He looked around as much as the straps would allow and saw that he was bound to a big white bed.

Sam turned his head to the left to see that Dean was about a foot away from him, bound as well, with his head resting on a pillow.

"What the hell?" He said, seeing that Dean was in nothing but his boxers and that he was too.

"Oh come now, you didn't expect to have fun with your clothes on, did you?" said a voice just to the right of Sam.

Sam turned his head so fast it hurt, only to see the teller from the front desk standing right beside the bed. He jerked against the bindings angrily, but to no avail.

"There's no use in that, darling." The teller said, smiling at Sam like a mischievous child.

"What, did you get bored of being overshadowed by your brothers, Himeros?" Sam spat from the bed.

"Oh! So you know me. It's always refreshing to have a fan. Do tell what darling Sammy has dug up on me." Himeros said, smiling brightly and sitting down on a chair a good 5 feet away from the bed. "It'll keep us entertained until your brother comes to."

"You're Himeros, one of the Erotes of Aphrodite. God of sexual desire and longing. Pathetic excuse for a God though, if you ask me. I've met bloggers with more of a cult following than you'll ever hope to have." Sam said, pulling at his bindings again.

He couldn't break them and had nothing to cut them with, having lost all of his knives and weapons when he was stripped.

Himeros frowned at him.

"That's no way to treat a God who decided to do you a favor, Sammy." Himeros said, giving Sam a pouting look.

"What the hell are you talking about? Like you could do me any favors." Sam said scathingly.

"Oh, but I could.." Himeros smiled again, and looked pointedly at Dean.

Sam quickly looked at Dean and then back to Himeros, his face turning to one of disgust.

"You're sick! He's my brothe-"

"Yes, I've heard _that_ kind of line before. Spare me the family speech. Regardless of relationships, I can see the longing in your soul, Sam. In _both_ of your souls. You two are all each other have. The only ones that really _understand_.. I can't wait for you two to get to know each other even better. And look! The shows about to start! Big brother Dean is waking up!" Himeros said, delightedly.

Sam whipped his head back towards Dean who was just opening his eyes.

"What the..?" Came his voice, as he turned and looked at Sam, blinking his eyes a few times. "Sammy..? ..Your clothes…"

Himeros interrupted before Dean could inquire any further, "I'd rather not go through anymore sarcastic remarks and I'd really enjoy getting this show on the road so I'll just do this now."

Himeros snapped his fingers and the two brothers felt their shoulders heat up. On them appeared a tattoo of two crossed arrows.

"This is one of my favorite projects yet. In fact, I think I'll be okay for a while after you two pursue this desire… Have fun, boys. The lube is on the side table." Himeros winked, and then disappeared into thin air.

The bindings disappeared as well and both Sam and Dean sat up immediately.

"What did that son of a bitch do to us while I was out and why don't we have any damn clothes on?" Dean fumed, turning to Sam when he didn't get an answer.

"Samm-" Dean cut off, looking at his brother. Sam was already looking at Dean.

Sam reached across the bed towards Dean and touched his hand. Their hands stuck, like static electricity. It was exhilarating.

Dean ran his hand up Sam's arm, feeling small tingles in all of his fingertips as he did so.

Sam pulled on Dean's arm, catching Dean off guard as he fell onto Sam. Dean put his arms around Sam protectively so that he wouldn't fall over.

Dean had forgotten about getting answers to his questions. He had also forgotten that he had yet to even ask who the teller had been. He forgot a lot of things. Namely that Sam was his brother. And that it shouldn't feel so natural and right to lean his head down and give Sam a soft kiss on his lips.

Sam responded as if he had forgotten too. He kissed Dean back eagerly, putting his hands on Dean's chest.

Dean pulled away and pushed Sam down onto the middle of the bed, only to resume kissing him right away.

Dean made Sam give a small gasp and he moved his lips to his neck. He paused for a moment as he looked up at Sam with a smile, and then continued trailing light kissed down Sam's chest and then stomach. He stopped right above his boxers and looked up at Sam. Sam's eyes were big and pleading.

Dean grinned like a child and nipped Sam with his teeth before pulling off his boxers and then taking off his as well. They both obviously wanted the other badly.

Dean grabbed Sam and started stroking him, causing him to squirm. Dean smiled again and then surprised Sam as he swooped down and took the entirety of him down his throat. Sam panted as Dean bobbed his head a few times before pulling away.

"Dean..I want you…" He said, breathing heavily.

Dean grabbed the bottle off of the table and grabbed Sam's hand. He squirted some into Sam's hand and pulled it towards himself, groaning out of pleasure as Sam touched him.

Dean stopped Sam before the pleasure became too much and pushed him down onto the bed again, urgently this time.

They both _needed_ this; they both needed each other..

Dean pushed Sam's legs up and positioned himself. They caught each other's eye once more and Sam nodded. Dean pushed in as Sam cried out. Sam held onto Dean's shoulders for a minute or two as the pain subsided and then slowly moved against Dean, still hurting a bit. Dean held onto Sam's legs as Sam kept a hold on his shoulders and started to slowly move with him. Sam was digging his nails into Dean's shoulders, which only made Dean want to move faster.

"I need more.." He grunted, getting Sam's permission before going any faster.

"Yes..please.." Sam whispered, pulling Dean into him further.

Dean moved against him, pushing himself far. He started to move faster as Sam's noises changed from ones of slight pain to ones of delight and longing. He wanted more.

Dean felt his orgasm coming soon, and he could tell Sam was going to as well.

He pushed hard once, twice-

"Sammy!" He gasped, releasing himself inside of Sam.

Sam moaned and came to his climax as well, and nearly cried out again as Dean pulled out and leaned down to lick some of Sam's cum from where it was on his stomach.

Dean pulled a sheet from the bed and cleaned up the rest of the mess. He left it on the floor and went to lay down next to Sam in the bed, pulling him to his chest and gathering a blanket around them.

"Dean.." Sam started.

"No, Sammy. We'll think tomorrow. Just let this be tonight. No thinking." Dean said, and with that, he pulled Sam's lips to his once more.

**Like I said, please R&R!**


End file.
